Portable computers are compact, lightweight computing devices and may comprise any portable electronic device, for example, notebook computers, personal digital assistants, tablet personal computers, and laptop computers. Although designed for portability and mobile uses, many people use portable computers in desktop environments. The use of portable computers in desktop environments has always created challenges with ergonomics and ease of use. Many of the features that make portable computers useful mobile tools, for example, compact size and integrated components, can be limitations when used in a desktop environment.
Portable computer stands and docking stations have been developed to ease the use of a portable computer in a desktop environment. Many of these stands and docking stations provide interfaces with peripheral equipment, for example, input devices, networks, printers, and additional display devices, that enables the portable computer to be more easily used as a traditional desktop system. Stands and docking stations that are designed for stationary use in a desktop environment are not easily transportable.